Shunts for circuit panels are known which have a plurality of pairs of contacts for completing circuit paths of a circuit panel, where it is desired to program the circuit panel by bringing at least a selected one of the circuit paths into a closed condition by a corresponding electrically joined pair of contacts. Programming of the shunt to program the circuit panel by opening a selected circuit path is accomplished by physical breaking of the strap electrically connecting the particular pair of contacts in the shunt corresponding to that path, as known from the DIP shunt sold by AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg, Pa. under Part No. 435704-5. Such a shunt cannot be sealed, because the aperture must remain open to receive the strap-breaking tool. Also and more importantly close spacing of the contact pairs is not feasible due to the need for adequate lateral spacing to receive the tool for assured breaking of only the selected strap and not adjoining ones. An improved method of creating a discontinuity between a selected pair of contacts is desired not requiring tool insertion.